


NEW SONGS?!!?!?!

by 5SecondsofCake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS3, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, MY BABIES, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Music, Song - Freeform, ahhh, i'm freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 04:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofCake/pseuds/5SecondsofCake





	NEW SONGS?!!?!?!

Hey guys, so 5sos has come out with some new music, so I have made a playlist on my youtube account lol, only public playlist there is of all of there new music that isn't out yet.  
So Valentine, Talk Fast, Young Blood, Lie to me, and Moving Along. Here is a link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlvowBvBxj_uyJ9xiBN2mqoq88Sw63BPv  
Enjoy!!  
(also lemme know if you want to me to add Want You Back, and feel free to share it, just give me credit  
Love you guys!!!!!


End file.
